Dear Love
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: I do not enjoy watching you weep. What has gotten over you? I love you, and I should probably let you know. Rated T RoyXMarth


* * *

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series.

This is a RoyXMarth.

This is all from Roy's point of view, as he finds Marth crying about his past.

* * *

For someone with such intellect, for someone so pure and full of hope, someone with so much power,

abilities. You, out of all people, is crying?

Do not cause me to let this sentiment have its evidence. Do not let these thoughts pester me with such grief.

Please tell me it is nothing but an act, a routine. Oh please say it is.

Such a civil man, yet here you holler, in the midst of everything. Nearly yards away from timber, I watch you

struggle on that same podium where I first saw you. Weeping, I cannot help watching those sapphires of

yours outflow with such intensity. Those orbs, they appear bittersweet, troubled by all that you must have

kept tainted from me. Melancholy, I know it concerns you, I know that you are miserable, but what drives

you in the alternative direction? What depreives you of all your glory?

Baron, I know you are better than this. For who else fills my heart with such joy, such emotion, such taste.

You are distinct, you are lovely. Now what is it that troubles you so?

Tone, contrary to that of what follows you. That of what enhances your day.

What have I to do now? Watch you? All but pensive, I know that you are still there. You are still there, and I

believe it. Would the clouds of smoke not go away? Would it still kill you?

Can you not hear my yearning? I have observed you long enough. Might I lie to myself? Who am I fooling!? I

feel as if I were a sentinel, meant to watch every move, every blink, every breath you take.

You, the vigil to my day. The one that makes every single word, all my thoughts, alas my breath, come to a

halt.

Have I nothing to do?

I ponder this thought, yet I leave you the suffering. The part, the role that pains the most.

My beautiful desire, no wonder it is you that I love. Only one such as you, can bend my mind in anyway you

please. Only you can make my breath hitch with a single touch. Only you can make me mull in such

deepness.

Oh nimbus of the sky, aura that I despise. Would you not let such a halo reveal itself to me, just like any

other day?

My love, as much as I respect your isolation, as much as I respect you. Would I not be a horrible excuse of a

human if I did not rescue you in your time of need?

And with that is what leads me to my next action, to land a hand among your shoulder, to see you shiver in

such a way.

I know you look surprised, I know you seem terrified, but what am I to do?

I love you, let it be so. I love you, and you can curse me until my grave perishes. I love you, and do not

mind you hating me for comitting such a crime. Yet I have all this to explain.

I have come to your aid, might it not seem so. Hate me if it would make you feel better, hurt me if it would

make you feel better, kill me if it would make you feel better. I would not mind, I love you so, and for this I

would swear my life to.

Oh how I cherish you so, you are my angel, my deprieved satisfaction of all delights. The beat to my life.

My precaution is something, I behold it to you only. As I wrap my warm limbs around your trembling body,

as I bury my face into your wonderful hair. Your aroma like no others, your touch to remain mine.

The brass in my life is no longer there, as you stand in my arms, finally reacting to my affection.

Would it be selfish of me to partake you? Declare you mine? Hold you out as a trophy so all others may only

gleam?

My endearing love, how selfish am I to think I have you to myself.

Let me go insane, let me go berserk. As long as I have a memoir of your lovely face, as long as I may be

able to admire those fine features. Your boldness, tranquility, those feminine-like features I used to tease you

so much about. Let me go insane, just as long as I am still able to admire you.

I am nothing but a fool, a paranoid fool, suffering from our deniable unison.

I am in love, I am in love. And I am not afraid to admitt it, then why not tell you now?

I will live up to that, before it is too late. We have been friends long enough, and I think you should know.

Holding you tightly, pressing your body against mine, I face you as I wipe the tears from that fragile,

flawless face of yours as I speak the words out as clearly as I can.

I tremble, as I beseech for your lips and press mine against your own sweet, thin ones.

Now I see it, a vivid descriptioin of you and I. A splendid description indeed, now it would not trouble me to

say it so, and to finally let you grasp the concept. We pull apart, as I see your eyes with more purity, with

more life, more happiness.

To complete my dreams, to begin this passion with more than one being. I intend on starting over, and

letting you into my world. My words came out, they came out feeling right and perfect as it seems.

_"Marth, I love you...My sweet, fair, prince."_

_--_

There all done!

Hmm, maybe I should've extended it a bit or something.

Oh well.

Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
